Transparent conducting coatings are used in display technologies, optics, electromagnetic shielding and many other applications. A widely used coating is indium tin oxide (ITO), which is inflexible and requires high processing temperatures to fabricate.
Conventional organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) may be either small molecule OLED or polymer OLED. Soluble light emitting polymers can be used for manufacturing large area light emitting devices. Other methods, such as screen and inkjet printing, have been used for manufacturing large area lighting, patterning, and display applications.
While the emissive electroluminescent layer is polymeric, varying numbers of OLEDs can be deposited in arrays on a screen using printing methods to create a graphical color display, for use as television screens, computer displays, advertising and information board applications, and the like. OLED may also be used in lighting devices.